You're My Girl
by NxE-Forever
Summary: "Are you and Gray together?" Lucy asked train-like speed. Gray blushed a little. Erza almost choked on her cheesecake but she managed to keep facade. Natsu felt a vein pop out on his forehead.


This story is dedicated to Angelica, who made a request for me to write this story. I hope you will enjoy this story Angelica. Same for other readers too!

* * *

><p><strong><span>You're My Girl<span>**

Natsu was sitting the guild bench lazily, his head on the table as he slurped his drink slowly. Opposite him was Lucy and beside her was Gray. Gray was talking to Lucy about his latest mission with Erza when the guild door opened. A scarlet-haired female fighter entered. With a quick glance of the guild, she made sure peace was maintained. Then, she made her way towards her teams' table and settled down beside Natsu. Natsu groaned which Erza just ignored and started conversing with Gray and Lucy. Moments later, Mira bought Erza her favorite cheesecake. Immediately, Erza started indulging herself with that cake.

"Natsu, is anything wrong?" Mira asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Mira." Natsu smiled, effortlessly.

"I guess he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed… He will be fine, soon!" Lucy suggested, as she smiled at Mira. Mira smiled back at Lucy and went back to the bar.

Erza glared at Natsu but Natsu just turned his head away, continuing to slurp his drink.

"So Gray, where did you and Erza stay during the nights?" Lucy asked with a glint in her eyes.

"We stayed in an inn. Most of the inns were booked but luckily we managed to find an inn far downtown." Gray answered as he used his hand to support his head.

"You both stayed together?" Lucy asked, the glint in her eyes shining more brightly.

"Yeah…Any problem with it, Lucy?" Erza asked, as took another bite from the cheesecake.

"No!" Lucy immediately answered. Natsu groaned again earning stares from both Gray and Lucy. Erza pretended like she never heard anything.

"So... Erza...Gray...u-uh...-" Lucy was interrupted by Erza.

"Just state your question!" Erza ordered.

"Are you and Gray together?" Lucy asked train-like speed. Gray blushed a little. Erza almost choked on her cheesecake but she managed to keep facade. Natsu felt a vein pop out on his forehead.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked interested by why Lucy had such an idea in her mind.

"Well...you guys go on missions together nowadays and also talk to each other most of the time in the guild...plus Cana told me that on the day you first came to the guild was Gray's lucky day. So I was...well...you see...wondering..." Lucy explained, sheepishly.

"Oh...I see... Gray was the day i came to this guild, your lucky day?" Erza raised an eyebrow, curiously as Gray never told her about such a thing before.

"Yeah...At first, it was a bad day. I lost my wallet and fell into a drain but after you arrived, I found my wallet and also won an arcade game which I wanted to win a for a long time." Gray smirked as he remembered that day. Natsu frowned.

"I didn't know...but anyway Lucy we are not together." Erza stated firmly causing Natsu to feel slightly relief.

"Ne, Luce, lets go for a mission..." Natsu asked, finally.

"Oh okay...Erza, Gray wanna join us?" Lucy asked, cheerfully.

"Sorry Lucy but Erza and I have a mission to do." Gray said.

"Master gave it to us." Erza added.

"What! How many mission are you two going to do together?" Natsu raised his voice a little.

"Natsu...Relax...Master gave it to them. They can't disobey Master, right?" Lucy chided Natsu.

"Whatever...If they are not following, lets not go on the mission today..." Natsu said sadly. Lucy eyed him suspiciously. Natsu never says 'no' to a mission.

"Natsu, do you have a fever?" asked Lucy with concern as she reached for his forehead.

"I am fine..." Natsu shot back. Suddenly...

"Who is Juvia's new love rival?" Juvia asked angrily as she popped up from under the table scaring both Lucy and Gray.

"Juvia stop appearing like that! I am going to get a heart attack one day!" Gray warned her.

"Sorry, Gray-sama but Juvia must know who is Juvia's new love rival." Juvia said.

"Oh it is Erza." Lucy said, thinking of what Juvia is going to do next. If Juvia was going to try to rip Erza's head off, Juvia will be the one who suffering.

"Erza-san... Then Juvia will only say that she is happy for Gray-sama." Juvia said with a small smile.

"Huh..?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia thinks Erza is prefect for Gray-sama unlike Lucy." Juvia said as she glared at Lucy. Natsu immediately crushed his cup. He had had it. He then stomped out of the guild with pairs of eyes on his retreating figure.

"Did Juvia say something wrong?" Juvia asked worried.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Juvia. Don't worry. I will talk to him." Erza said as she walked briskly behind the direction in which Natsu left.

Erza slowed her walking pace once out of the guild's view. She had no worries about losing Natsu. She knew exactly where Natsu would be; in his house and sleeping. Erza smiled, thinking of how childish he still is even though it has been two years. Erza took her time to walk to Natsu's house. Soon, she entered his house with the key he gave her. She went to his room and ex-equip into black tight skirt which reached her knees and a white t-shirt. (Remember the clothes she wore when Team Natsu returned from the fight in the Tower of Heaven.)

* * *

><p><strong>#In the guild#<strong>

"Anyway, has anybody seen Happy?" Lucy asked, piercing the tense atmosphere.

"Juvia has not seen Happy-san from the morning..." Juvia said as she hugged Gray's arm. Gray nodded in agreement to Juvia's answer.

"He is on a mission with Charle and Wendy!" Mira exclaimed.

"Maybe that is why Flame-head is moody today..." Gray added lazily.

"Yeah...poor thing, Natsu." Lucy signed. Upon hearing this, Gray chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>#Back with Erza#<strong>

"What do you want, Ms Erza Scarlet?" Natsu asked sarcastically as he smelled her presence. Erza smiled and sat down at the corner of the bed.

"What is the problem, Natsu? Are you angry that Happy went on the mission without you?" Erza smirked knowing that it was not the real reason and she knew very well that she was the cause of his anger or should we say jealousy. Natsu felt a vein pop on his forehead again.

He immediately shot up from his bed and shouted, "WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS WHEN SOMEONE ELSE SAYS YOUR GIRL IS PREFECT WITH ANOTHER GUY?IT HUR-MMPHH"

Natsu got interrupted when Erza sealed her lips with his. Few seconds later, Erza pulled away and placed her forehead on his.

"Natsu...You know it is not true. If I am prefect with Gray means I am further ahead of prefect when I am with you. We have been together for 2 years, Natsu and you should know I will never cheat on you." Erza said, soothingly.

"Erza, it isn't about cheating but I just find your reaction so...uh...so, what was that word again? Ah..forget it..." Natsu grumbled, his anger gone by the kiss.

"I wanted to see whether you will get jealous... To confirm that you are still have feelings..." Erza said.

"Hey! If I don't have feelings will I be dating you?" Natsu pouted and Erza smiled at his reaction, knowing he would always be a child.

"Erza, can I tell the guild that you're my girl? We have been together for two years now...and I don't want Master putting you and Gray in the same mission..." Natsu asked on a serious note.

"Not now, Natsu...It is not that i don't want to hug or kiss you in the guild, I want to do all this but there is a time. When the time comes, we can tell the guild and Master puts me on mission with Gray is to make me fall in love and get married...I am not getting any younger." Erza said.

"But, when will the time come...?" Natsu sighed.

"The time will come, Natsu." Erza smiled causing Natsu to smile, showing all his teeth before capturing Erza's lips in another quick kiss which Erza returned almost immediately.

"Natsu, if you don't mind can I sleep here, now?" Erza asked.

"W-why?" Natsu asked a little embarrassed by Erza's sudden request.

"I got close to no sleep for the past 2 days. I am really tired, Natsu."Erza said with a yawn.

"But didn't you manage to get an inn the stay in?" Natsu asked.

"How can I sleep on the same bed with Gray not you...?" Erza said while laying down, closing her eyes.

Natsu blushed and slept beside her, hugging her waist before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>#In the guild at night#<strong>

"Where is Erza? We have a mission to do now?" Gray walked around, impatiently.

"Can Juvia follow in place of Erza?"Juvia asked, nervously.

"Really...Lets go, quickly." Gray grabbed her hand and run off.

"Now I am lonely..." Lucy signed.

"Want me to entertain you, hime?" Loke suddenly appeared, shocking Lucy.

"No thanks" Lucy disagreed immediately with a faint blush.

* * *

><p>Are the characters too OOC? Review please and tell me your comments. Angelica is this what you wanted? Thanks! XD<p> 


End file.
